Lernaean's Curse
Lernaean's Curse ( ) also known as Scarf of the Deadly Dragon's Poison is a very powerful mid-tier sacred gear that's on par with the famous Chaos Gear in terms of power. It is wielded by a ninja from the corrupt and infamous Yamigakure village. It hosts the spirit of the Lernaean Hydra, the eight headed hydra that was slayed by Heracles using a sword and fire. It has the power to summon and release different types of deadly poisons that can be fatal to its enemies. Similar to the Chaos Gear, this is a very hated sacred gear, despite not being a Longinus, because of the spirit hosted inside of the sacred gear, it has gained the fear and hatred of numerous religious Gods and Deities from not only Greek, but Norse and Roman religions. Summary This sacred gear hosts the spirit of the Lernaean Hydra that was slayed by Heracles during the second of his twelve Labors. The Hydra similar to the Regulus Lion was sealed inside of a sacred gear. This sacred gear has played a very dangerous and destructive role in history with this sacred gear's ability to create powerful poisons being responsible for numerous deaths and casualties throughout history. This sacred gear is revealed to have belonged to a King who used this sacred gear to poison the waters of numerous opposing Kingdoms in order to spread diseases and kill off rivaling nations. This sacred gear is also revealed to play a minor role during the Black Plague Era. Khaos has stated in terms of power, the two sacred gears rival each other. However, some speculate that because it possesses a balance breaker, it can rival even the unofficial fourteenth Longinus if utilized to it's full potential. Appearance This sacred gear takes the appearance of a rather long, dark purple scarf which the user usually wraps around their neck. The scarf in darkness appears as if it's glowing in a similar fashion to the Hydra Constellation. The scarf also appears to have a snake pattern along the end. Abilities Lernaean's Curse main ability is the ability to release deadly poison in the form of curses, liquids, or gases. The sacred gear possesses the ability to create many different types of poison even capable of creating anti-devil, anti-angel, anti-dragon, etc. types of poisons. This allows the sacred gear to be extremely fatal to various supernatural creatures. This sacred gear is also capable of infusing poison into objects which can be used in various traps. Hydra's Chaos also known as Wrath of the Sinister Serpentine is the balance breaker of Lernaean's Curse. The scarf undergoes a transformation where it wraps around the wielder in the form of a highly poisonous armor. The wielder then can summon seven hydra heads made out of poison that can even poison the wielder if they aren't careful. The poisonous heads are revealed capable of melting walls and turning water into poisonous steam. Lernaean's Heads also known as Shadows of the True Serpentine is the subspecies balance breaker of Lernaean's Curse. It takes the appearance of seven clones of the wielder made out of poison. The clones are shown to be incredibly deadly and the type of poison they are made out is revealed to slowly poison the wielder's opponent as they fight until it causes them to collapse. Weaknesses The main weakness of this sacred gear is revealed to be fire. Fire is shown to be able to negate the effects of the poison and can even prevent the poison from causing harm, however, the more energy the wielder uses to make the poisons, the stronger the fire has to be in order to negate the poison (similar to how a cup of water couldn't stop a entire forest fire). Another weakness is that the wielder is only capable of releasing one type of poison at a time, this means the wielder can't simply poison multiple different beings with different poisons at the same time and it requires a small recharge period before the wielder can create a different type of poison. The third weakness of this sacred gear is that the wielder isn't immune to their own poison and if not careful they can harm themselves with the poison. Trivia * I got this sacred gear idea after reading the Lernaean's myth and with some collaboration with Houki Minami. * This sacred gear also shares the same visual image with Monochrome Null, and both sacred gears are dragon-types. * This is the second sacred gear in my story to be based off of a Greek constellation and myth however unlike the Regulus Lion, it's main appearance is a article of clothing instead of a weapon. Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Items